


[Interlude] Bragging Rights

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Past Scisaac, Posessive Stiles, Sciles, Sex, Teen Wolf AU, awkward Isaac, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months in the future. Isaac has been readjusting to the real world after his rescue and rehabilitation at Eichen House, staying with Scott and Stiles. Knowing all about Isaac's relationship with Scott in the past, Stiles makes it clear that the alpha is off limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Interlude] Bragging Rights

The house was quiet, deceptively still. Isaac had difficulty trusting its walls, but it smelled like pack. The kitchen was his favorite. No one bothered him when he read, and there was nowhere for others to hide in the open space.

Isaac didn’t hear it at first, nothing more than a soft sound, a quiet whine. Everything else came next, like an itch that only got worse when he scratched. The creak of bed springs, breathless groans, he gasped when Scott did, eyes going wide, hands moving to the front of his pants before he could stop himself. The Detective cursed, gravel rough, but not angry. Scott groaned, and it felt like the entire house trembled with it. He knew what Scott looked like when he came. He’d never heard him like that.

Next were the whispered promises -  _I love you. I know. That’s terrible. You still love me_  - and something softer still, something he imagined would be wet and slick if he got closer. 

He didn’t notice the footsteps until they were too close, sitting statue-still on his perch. The Detective froze when he reached the kitchen. His broad chest was still flushed red. His hair was in disarray. There was a trickle of rust across his shoulder, and Isaac could see where a scratch had gone too deep, where a drop of blood pimpled on pale skin.

The Detective didn’t take his eyes off him. He didn’t show his back. Isaac fled. He traitorous feet took him to the noise’s source. The smell of sex and sweat was unmistakable, once a norm, now a novelty. The door was cracked, just a sliver, just enough that he could see the bed.

The Detective stepped hard on a plank, the thud making Isaac jump. 

"I-" 

"You can’t have him," The Detective stated clearly, eyes cold like he was the man who’d been turned into a killer. Isaac’s voice caught in his throat. The Detective had already closed the door with a gentle snap before he could force it out. He thought about the long line of Scott’s body beneath those blankets.

"Don’t antagonize him." Isaac wouldn’t hear the words, but Scott meant them, dragging his human down. Stiles dragged his nails down his chest, made him arch off the bed. It was too soon to start again, but as he took Scott in his mouth, licking his mess off his skin, Stiles was smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo drabble written by Tmautog who is brilliant and amazing but doesn't have an AO3 account so it's been posted here with the rest of the Homeward Bound series.
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
